Dear little hermy
by GhastlyGirl
Summary: Hermione lives in maurader era and tranffers to hog warts for her forth year. Love, friendship, humour, hurt ,comfort and love are shared in the pack of five.
1. Bus rides

"Ah, my names Hermione Granger, excuse me boys, but may I sit here? I just transferred from Salem witches and I don't know anyone. All the other spots were full otherwise I never would have bothered you..." I whisper at the two dark haired boys.

I feel the two boys eyes taking in my muggle cloths, bushy hair, tattered trunk and the orange fur ball in my black haired boy grins up at me with eyes full of mischief.

"Well Jamesy, looks like the little love needs our assistance, now I am the one and only, fucking fabulous Sirius Black." He states jumping up and bowing to me with a playful smirk as two other boys bound into the compartment.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just introduced myself, I'm Hermione. I'll go if you like... There isn't enough seats for me as well as you four.."

"Nonsense Hermy, since you have been introduced to sirius you will sit on his lap." I feel hands pulling my hips onto Sirius' lap after the boy he had been sitting in the compartment smiling for the whole exchange. Now I am James potter, I'm extremely handsome and loveable but my heart belongs to Lily gorgeous Evans, so don't get any ideas." He winks at me at this and I laugh at his banter. "The little mousy one is Peter Pettigrew, and the devilishly handsome, scarred but perfect Remus Lupin is next to him"

The two chorus their hellos and I confirm "So my currant seat I'd Sirius Black, you are Jay and that's Pete, and you are moony?"

They told me I was right and Sirius pat me on the head stating I was a fast learner and soon questions are thrown at me about what year I'm in, if I've been sorted, why I left Salem and America. I explain my parents are juggles and that their working visa run out so we had to come back, that o was about to start my 4th year, which they said they were too, and that I would be sorted along with the first years at the feast.

We talk for almost the whole trip as I soon note Pete is the shiest but Remus is the most intellectual. He says all to soon I must go to a girls room to change unless I wanted to see them change and Pete blushed bright red.

Just as I go I turn and ask "You are all gryffindors right?" At their nod I whisper "I'm going to ask that hat to make me a gryffindors. Maybe having the courage to ask is what will prove me a Gryffindor"

* * *

 *****first fanfic go easy please. Chapters will be short but uploaded frequently.*****


	2. First feast

At the raw of Gryffindor I ran towards the four boys that made me feel so welcome, earning interest from hufflepuffs and ravenclaws, and distain from the slytherins when I jump into Remus' boys grinned down at me, encircling me in a group hug as a pretty red haired girl groaned.

"Oh Lily my love, you know my heat belongs to you, no need to be jealous"

"James Potter, I am not your love and I'm definitely not jealous she is being hugged by you. I was just hoping you wouldn't introduce her into your antics. Hogwarts is a place for learning and your games are immature, dangerous and hurtful." She pulled me out of the hug to shake my **hand.** "I'm Lily Evans as I'm sure James has told you. It's nice to meet you. Please do not let those boys convince you to help with any of their jokes. I will talk to you later as you are in my dorm. Goodbye Hermione, Peter, Remus." She nodded at the two boys as she left to sit with what I guess are more 4th year Gryffindor girls.

At that moment Dumbledore stood and started speaking with a twinkle in his eyes hiding behind his half moon glasses. "I expect everyone to be made welcome this year and we are encouraging inter house unity this year so expect partnerships with other houses in classes. As I am not fond of long speeches I only have three more words. Pip. Squeak. Wilfred." And with that almost everyone laughs and cheered as food appeared on the table. I stubble on the realisation that this is a much less mature environment than Salem witches and that it would take a while to adapt to it.

"So Remus, why are you called moony?"

"He has a furry little problem-"

"Peter," James butted in "Remus' cat has nothing to do with his nickname" he spoke quickly and kicked Pete under the table.

"I sleep walk" he mumbled quietly and slowly as if careful of what he said.

"Well! Minnie has said Hermy is to be shown the **common** room and taught what she needs to know by the marauders not the prefects." Sirius says changing the subject as he turned away from a strict looking teacher.

"Who are the marauders? Who is Minnie?" I say completely confused as I haven't read anything about marauders or a person called Minnie **in** Hogwarts: a history.

"Well Minnie is our head of house," James explains. "And we are the marauders, the school pranksters!" Sirius winks at me at this and Pete smiles.

Peter shakes with excitement. "Come Hermy, we have plans for you."

"Oh but Lily said..."

* * *

***second chapter. Thanks to the lovely readers what have followed. I hope you enjoy.

disclaimer. I own nothing.***


End file.
